1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image display method and an electronic device, in particular, to an image display method and an electronic device with sunlight readability.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in technology, various mobile devices, such as tabular computers, personal digital assistants, and smart phones, have become indispensable tools for people nowadays. Besides, such mobile devices have been developed to provide versatile applications. For example, in terms of the multi-functionality, a smart phone provides communicating services as well as web services, e-book, gaming and photo-shooting features. In particular, the photo-shooting feature allows the user to capture instant moments and hence have become one of the most favored features.
However, when such mobile device is used for photo-shooting under the sunlight, a preview image may be hardly viewed by human eyes due to the reflection of the light incident to a screen of the mobile device. One of the existing solutions is to dynamically adjust the backlight and the digital contrast of the screen for improving its sunlight readability by an additional image processing hardware and an ambient light sensor. Another solution is to replace additional hardware cost by using computational and graphical analyzing abilities of an existing processor and graphics processing module (GPU). However, such approach may raise the power consumption of the mobile device and therefore reduce its battery life.
Accordingly, to present a screen display of such device with high quality under strong light has become one of the problems to be solved.